The composition of mixed solid waste can be highly variable between different types of waste streams (e.g., commercial and demolition, municipal solid waste, electronic waste, etc.) as well as within a single type of waste stream (e.g., municipal solid waste can vary depending on collection location, time of collection, etc.). This high variability has historically made it difficult for solid waste recycling and disposal facilities to process mixed solid waste without leaving considerable amounts of residual wastes that, for instance, are either too difficult or too expensive to recycle or recover. The residual waste would traditionally have to be disposed through means other than recycling or recovery (e.g., landfilling, incineration, etc.), which can create environmental or sustainability concerns. As a result, waste management providers face significant technical challenges to reducing residual wastes resulting from processing mixed solid waste.